Diskussion:Coruscant
Einwohnerzahl Handelt es sich bei der Einwohnerzahl "1 Trillion" nicht vielleicht um einen Übersetungsfehler aus dem Englischen? Eine Billion (engl. trillion) käme mir wesentlich realistischer vor.(1 Trillion entspricht einer Milliarde Milliarden) :In Star Wars: Alle Welten und Schauplätze steht auf Seite 13 in einer kleinen Infobox geschrieben, das der Planet eine Bevölkerung von 1 Billion aufweist. Weiter auf Seite 42 ist zu lesen: Mehr als 12 Milliarden Lebewesen unterschiedlicher Spezies leben in Galactic City, der überbevölkersten, facettenreichsten Megatropolis der Galaxis. :Naja, das ist nun schwierig, da ich dachte Galactig City ist eine Stadt auf Coruscant, die sich über den gesamten Planeten erstreckt. Zwangsläufig müssten somit gleiche Einwohnerzahlen hervorkommen, was es aber nicht tut. Es kann aber sein, dass die Zahlen im Buch, da sie im Kapitel Die dunkle Bedrohung, von einer Zeit im Jahr 32 VSY stammen. Die Infobox am Anfang des Buches steht daher in einem allgemeinen Kontext, was vielleicht heißt, dass diese Zahlen von heute sind. :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 10:32, 26. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Galactic City ist eigentlich nur die "Hauptstadt" von Coruscant, also Senat, Republica 500, Senatorenquartiere, Jedi-Tempel und alles drumherum. Außerdem ist ganz Coruscant mit Gebäuden übersät, was einzelne Städte ja nicht ausschließt - ich erinnere nur an unser Ruhrgebiet. Ähnlich diesem ist auch das Industriegebiet außerhalb von Galactic City, in dem Dooku am Ende von Episode II landet und sich mit Sidious trifft, sowie das Aufmarsch- und Einschiffgebiet der Klonkrieger befindet, auf das Palpatine und die Senatoren blicken. Deshalb sind auch die Angaben aus Star Wars: Alle Welten und Schauplätze nicht falsch. Gruß, Ben Kenobi 13:06, 26. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Die angaben zur Einwohnerzahl von Corouscant sind je nach Quelle recht unterschiedlich. Eine Billion(10^12) ist aber anch der Bebaung von Courouscant sehr niedrig geschätzt, eine Trillion (10^18) aber etwas sehr hoch. Allerdings wird im englischen Trillion teilweise auch für Trillion verwendet. Siehe auch http://www.theforce.net/swtc/astro.html#coruscant. Vielleich kjönnte man ja über die Unklarheiten bei der Bevölkerung einen Absatz wie den da einführen. Ich hab mal selber die Bevölkerung mit realistischen Annahmen nachgerechnet. Der Durchmesser des Planeten 12000-18000 km nagenommen, da es da unterschiedliche Qulellen gibt. Die Gebäudehöhe vom Boden wurde mit 3 km angenommen, was dem entspricht, was ich gelesen hab. Die 3 km wurden als 1000 Stockwerke angenommen. Wenn die3 Gesamte Planetenoberfläche mit Gebäuden bedeckjt wäre und alle diese Gebäude ausschließlifch Wohnungen enthalten würden und jeder Bürger im Schnitt 50 m² brauchen würde, dann würde die Bevölkerungsdichte gerundet 20 Einw./m² (=20 Mill. Einw./km²) sein. Da aber nicht die Gesamgte Plantenoberfläche mit Gebäuden bedeckt ist und nicht alle gebäude ausschließlich für Wohnungen genutzt werden, muß man eine niedrigere Bevölkerungsdichte von ein paar Einw/m² annehmen (ich hab ca. 2-10 angenommen, was ich für durchaus realistisch halte). Wenn man das alles in seine Berchnung miteinbezieht, kommt man auf ca. 10^15-10^16 Einwohner. -80.108.234.164 07:03, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich halte eine Billion Einwohner für sogar relativ wenig, auch wenn diese Zahl explizit in der Reihe "Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter" und anderswo genannt wird. Wenn fast die komplette Oberfläche mit Stadt bedeckt ist, der Planet etwa Erdgröße hat (hier schwanken die Angaben auch stark etwa 12-16000km Durchmesser) dann komme ich auf eine Bevölkerungsdichte von ca. 2200 Einwohner pro Km² (Bei einem Durchmesser von Erdgröße (12700km) und einer dementsprechenden Oberfläche von 510 000 000 km²). Die Metropolregion Tokyo hat aber schon 2700 Einwohner pro km², und dort gibt es keine drei Kilometer hohen Gebäude. Auch wenn auf Coruscant viele Industriegebiete und Leerstehende Gebäude existieren, so ist dies trotzdem sehr wenig. Wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem ursprünglichen Klima auf Cotuscant aus? Kommt das in etwa hin: Sehr kaltes Klima, wie auf Hoth oder Fest, jedoch großflächig durch Vulkane auf ein gemäßigtes Klima erwärmt. Die Beschreibung ist aus der Tatsache, dass Coruscant eine vulkanische Welt ist und daraus das es näher an die Sonne musste, um das gemäsigte Klima von Yuuzhan'tar zu imitieren, zurückgeschlossen. Gibt es ofizielle angaben? Cody 16:48, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich meine man sollte vorerst gar keine Enwohnerzahl angeben. 1 Billion halte ich für viel zu wenig! Man muss bedenken es handelt sich um einen Ganzen Planet Stadtgebiet. :Das steht aber so in sämtlichen Quellen. Und offizelle Quellen sind höherranig als Schätzungen, dass das nicht sein könnte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:52, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (bestanden) * : Der Artikel ist auch schon fast exzellent, aber es fehlt dann doch noch viel aus der "Imperialen-Ära" die viel zu wichtig sind, als das man sie auslassen könnte. (jmd hat zwar was nachgetragen.. aber ohne quelle und noch nicht überprüft). --Modgamers 08:16, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : ja da stimme ich dir zu Modi ;-), guter Artikel--Yoda41 Admin 13:00, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel sehr lesenswert und daher Pro. Boba 14:03, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann nur wiederholen was ich bereits zu Tatooine geschrieben habe: Beinahe exzellent, also ohne Frage lobenswert. --Anakin 14:32, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist an sich gut. Aber ich finde es in sich widersprüchlich, wenn der Artikel als lesenswert ausgezeichnet wird und im Artikel prangt eine Vorlage zum Aufruf zur Nacharbeit. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Zudem ist die Zeit der Neuen Republik fast überhaupt nicht erwähnt, deshalb ja auch die Nacharbeit. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:49, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist eigendlich Lesenswert, aber da hat Little Ani schon recht! Wenn ihm Text eine Vorlage zum Aufruf zur Nacharbeit ist sollte man es nacharbeiten und den Artikel dann nochmal Vorschlagen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:35, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Langer auführlicher Artikel, hat mir sehr gefallen. --Bel Iblis 20:07, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Sicher noch nicht perfekt und noch etwas ausbaufähig aber auf alle Fälle lesenswert. Kyle 23:23, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert aber auf keinen Fall mehr. Meister Yoda 10:09, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Da fehl noch was aber der ist lesenswert.Vos 18:39, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Trotz einer Gegenstimme und einer Enthaltung hat Coruscant mit 8 Pro-Stimmen eindeutig den Status "lesenswert" erreicht. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:28, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Coruscant nach dem Yuuzhan-vong-Krieg Was geschah denn mit dem Planeten nach dem Y-V-Krieg? Wurde Coruscant wieder besiedelt? :Ja, Coruscant wurde wieder aufgebaut und erneut zur galaktischen Zentralwelt erkoren. Die Spuren des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges sind zwar noch bis in das Jahr 40 NSY (sie Legacy of the Force) zu spüren, aber der Planet wurde auf jeden Fall wieder besiedelt und zu weiten Teilen wieder aufgebaut. Auch das Ökosystem hat sich wieder erholt. Bereits zu Beginn des Buches Die Königsdrohne ist der Fortschritt von Coruscant nachzuverfolgen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:36, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Sollte das dann nicht auch erwähnt werden? :: ::Inwiefern wiederaufgebaut? ich hab das buch nicht gelesen, daher weiß ich nicht wies danach weitergeht. werden da wieder diese Häusermeere und gigantischen wolkenkratzer gebaut? oder gibts da gewisse einschränkungen, hinsichtlich der neuen lage von coruscant? wurde coruscant überhaupt zerstört oder praktisch nur "überwuchert"? Gruß AWingpilot Exzellent-Kanditatur August 2007 (nicht bestanden) * : Ganz klar der Artikel ist Exzellent. --Vandale_198 20:15, 7. August 2007 (CEST) * : Also zum entscheidenden Zeitpunkt der Geschichte des Planeten.. nämlich der von 19 VSY bis 19 NSY steht nahezu nichts.... und dann steht auch nix bis kaum was zum Aufbau des rieseigen Stadtplaneten, zu seinen Bewohnern und zu seiner Pflanzen und Tierwelt. So ist der bei weitem noch nicht Exzellent. --Modgamers 20:42, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Joa, die imperiale Zeit ist schon wichtig, lesenswert sicher aber die genannten Punkte von Moddi, ohne die sehe ich schwarz, gut geschrieben, aber ohne die Punkte nö, vielleicht kommt ja nochwas Jango 20:44, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Da fehlt in der Tat noch was, außerdem sind viele Abschnitte sehr kurz geraten und es ist oft kein fließender Text. Lesenswert schon, aber Exzellent (noch) nicht. Kyle 11:39, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Weil ich den Geschichtsabschnitt über die NR verfasst habe, will ich mal neutral bleiben. --Bel Iblis Tee? 16:09, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Die Abschnitte über die Klonkriege und die Zeit die Imperiums sind einfach zu kurz. Wenn die besser wären wäre der Artikel ein ganz klares Pro! Aber momentan noch nicht!!Mace Windu 33 16:23, 12. Aug 2007 * : Ich finde der Artikel ist wirklich Exzellent. Tobias 20:46, 15.August 2007 (CEST) * :Bis jetzt erhält er ganz klar ein Kontra von mir. Da ich aber gerade Das Star Wars Universum lese und als nächstes den Coruscant Teil, kann ich hoffen, dass in der Ära ordentlich was steht, was ich dann ergänzen kann. --Darth Vader 23:26, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Da muss noch ein wenig gearbeitet werden, bis zum exzellenten Artikel.--Yoda41 Admin 09:43, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Dafür, das Coruscant einer der wichtigsten Planeten überhaupt ist und in jedem zweiten Buch erwähnt wird, steht da viel zu wenig. Außerdem ist alle 10 Zeilen eine Überschrift, was nicht schön aussieht. MfG - Cody 09:51, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 2 Pros, 4 Kontras, 2 neutralen und 2 abwartenden Stimmen hat es dieser Artikel nicht geschafft, den Status eines exzellenten Artikels zu erreichen. Admiral Ackbar 12:06, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sauerstoff Warum ersticken die Leute auf Coruscant nicht, da dort kaum Pflanzen vorhanden sind? :Ich vermute, in StarWars gibt es eine Möglichkeit der künstlichen Spaltung von CO2 in Kohlenstoff und Sauerstoff, so dass der benötigte Sauerstoff in „Luftfabriken“ hergestellt wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:03, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Genau. In den Unteren Ebenen stehen riesige Luftaufbereiter, die die Sauerstoff wieder isolieren. Bei der übernahme das Planeten durch die Yuuzhan Vong wurden diese zerstört und viele Bewohner erstickten. Erst als die Yuuzhan Vong ihre eigenen Pflanzen und Luftaufbereitergeschöpfe ansiedelten wurde die Atmosphäre wieder normal. MfG - Cody 19:48, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) Im Imperium Warum wird Coruscant nicht meh erwähnt? in Dunkler Lord ist er noch als imperiales Zentrum bezeichnet worden, danach habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört! Warum eigentlich? Anakin der letzte --87.175.80.193 14:53, 21. Mär. 2009 (CET) :hm welche bücher meinste denn wo das nicht mehr vorkommt? wenn du die filme meinst das steht im hdk teil-88.153.71.129 13:47, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) Corellianisches heiligtum hapt ihr des nciht bei den sehenswürdigkeiten rein genommen oder hap ich des übersehen??-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 13:49, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nich alle Artikelm sind immer so aktuell, wie sie sein sollten... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:00, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) Schnee wäre es möglich das es auf coruscant schneien könnte?--C-3PX 21:02, 6. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Es gibt auf Coruscant sogar ein Skigebiet. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:08, 7. Dez. 2010 (CET) Straßen gibt es auf coruscnant eigentlich so eine Art Straßennetz schließlich fliegen die ja immer in geordnete Bahnen und einige der Fahrzeuge können bestimmt nicht so hoch schweben --CC-Alf 20:34, 8. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Es gibt Laufwege, auf denen Fussgänger sich bewegen können. Ich meine mich auch an eine Art Schienenbahn zu erinnern, kann das aber nicht unterschreiben. Auf den untersten Ebenen gibts dann auch Straßen, die aber eigentlich mehr dadurch entstehen, dass auf dem Boden keine Häuser stehen und somit Wege entstehen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:34, 8. Dez. 2010 (CET) Ich meine eher dass es irgendwelche bestimmten Bahnen für speeder und so gibt--CC-Alf 20:16, 10. Dez. 2010 (CET) :In Episode 2 sieht man solch eine Bahn vor dex' dinner--Darth Eru 14:35, 11. Mai 2011 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abwahl August - September 2013 (abgewählt) Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel für lesenswert, aber die Angaben sind nicht durchgängig mit Einzelnachweisen belegt. -- JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:24, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) *Kritik von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:24, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC): :*Problem: Zu wenig Einzelnachweise, selbst in der Infobox ist nur ein Nachweis angegeben. ::*Antwort: Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Corran (Diskussion) 13:45, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Eigentlich ja schon, aber leider enthält der Artikel keine EInzelnachweise. Corran (Diskussion) 13:45, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.):Ich stimme Corran zu und die Geschichte ist sehr dürftig. Das gesamte TCW fehlt. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:34, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Keine Einzelnachweise --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:43, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Da ich mich an den Einzelnachweisen versucht habe, aber wohl angesichts der Fülle an Quellen nach dem ersten Absatz aufgeben musste, bleibe ich hier hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits ist Vollständigkeit kein Kriterium für Lesenswert, andererseits sind es die Einzelnachweise bzw. deren Fehlen durchaus. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:45, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Mit 8 Kontrapunkten und 4 Neutralpunkten wird dem Artikel Coruscant das Prädikat Lesenswert aberkannt. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:21, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Aussprache In den Filmen und Serien wird es ja Corusant ausgesprochen. Also ohne das C. Wie heißt es denn nun richtig? Mrs.CaptainRex (Diskussion) 18:48, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC)